The League of The Four Smexy Hot Guys
by Coco-Chipchip
Summary: What can do four  hot  men like Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir and Eomer in their free times? Meetings, of course! Welcome in the League of the Four Smexy Hot Guys! Rated K  for bad language.
1. Introductions

**Title: The League of the Four Smexy Hot Guys**

**Author: Coco-Chipchip with a little (but still) cooperation of Akatsuki-Lover007**

**Feedback: Yeah but no flames, please.**

**Summary: What can do four (hot) men like Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir and Eomer in their free times? Meetings, of course! Welcome in the League of the Four Smexy Hot Guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I'd own them, they would all be in my bed by now. Sadly, it isn't the case so, yeah, Tolkien is the lucky one… wait… Woah, woah, woah, I mean he's lucky to own them not lucky about the bed thing! O.O**

**Okay, I let read the damn story.**

**

* * *

**

As the little birds chirp by good mood, an other day in Middle Earth starts. Now that darkness is gone, there's nothing interesting to do for our four very good looking men. Who are they? Oh my, you should already be aware of this! They are the reasons of why the snow melts (too much hotness, you know). They are the reasons of women's smile. Obviously, you know who I am talking about. Here they are: the four member of the league of the four… oh, whatever, the name of the league is the title of that fanfiction.

First member: Legolas.

You know the one that billions of girls would kill their families only to have his so-blond-and-oh-so-silky hair. In the group, he is known as the metrosexual-or-the-guy-that-looks-gay-and-acts-like-one-but-is-not. Oh yeah, you know like him even with that fact. He's also a flirt and sometimes, for a unknown reason, he is… so… British. There's not much to say about that.

Second member: Aragorn.

A guy with muscles, a guy so rich (well, yeah, he's a king), a guy romantic and a guy…with a mouth that should shut up more often. In the group, he is known as the should-shut-up-guy. He's kind but sometimes he should think before saying something really stupid or disturbing. Or both, that happens.

Third member: Faramir.

Ah, the sweet and brave Faramir… but there's a fact that we didn't know; he's a total jerk. I'm kidding. He reminds every day the fourth member of the league that he have sex with his sister (now you know who the last member is). He loves trolling too (you know what trolling is, right?). Another important fact: he also has his emo moments about the death of his brother and the fact that his father NEVER loved him. Oh well, enough with that dude.

Fourth member: Eomer.

Oh yeah… him. Do I really have to talk about that looser? Yes? Aw, man, whatever. In the group, he's known as the reject-that-nobody-likes. BUT that don't change the fact that he is *so* freaking hot. Oh yeah, baby.

Now that the introduction of our four characters is made, we may start to have more action… next chapter.

* * *

**I promess that the fun will begin next chapter. Thanks again to my best friend Akatsuki-Lover007! I just love her since we were babies. xD Check out her story with you like Naruto and crazy fanfictions! **


	2. First Meeting: Let's play Scrabble!

**The story starts for real this time. I hope you'll like it! °w°

* * *

**

"Now," Aragorn starts to say, killing the heavy silence that was hanging for a long moment. "What should we do? This meeting is being boring for a looonnng time by now."

After sipping in his cup of tea (A/N: Remember, he's kinda British, for a weird reason), Legolas raised an eyebrow starring seriously at his friend. Starting to make noise in such a peaceful silence was unnecessary. There was nothing wrong with it before mister I.M.B.L.A.B.L.I.N.G.A.L.L.T.H.E.T.I.M.E. had decided so. «He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. » Thought the homo-… I mean metrosexual elf. A slight smile was drawn on his face. "_Sometimes_" was actually too kind. Aragorn was a pain in the ass days and nights. The blond creature suppressed a chuckle and answered to his talkative friend.

"My dear friend, every bloody meeting had been dreadfully boring. And there is – like – nothing to do in that league besides being totally hot."

Faramir carefully stretched his back and yawned. "Yeah, the guy who likes other guys is right. There's nothing to do, nada."

"I'm not gay!"

"I never said that either."

The first member [Legolas] of the league rolled his eyes with an annoyed face. That jerk would be the death of everyone… just after Aragorn, of course. Since that there is no internet or TV or anything electronic in their world, time had the habit of being long and wearisome. Somehow, the blond male thought of it seriously; what could they do? Riding horse? Nah, they do that every damn day. Run in the pray like innocent and gleeful virgins? Hum… no. That's just… just no. Playing twister? Still no, it's not funny for a guy to play at that game when there are no women (A/N: Yeah, you get the picture. Awkward.). For a guy like the elf, there is still one possibility. Nothing to do? Brush your hair. Then, he started to do that.

Suddenly, Eomer woke up and exclaim "I KNOW! We could play Scrabble!" For once, he got the attention of everyone in the room (so basically tree persons). The air surrounding them felt incredibly quite. While the tree first members of the group thought of it starring at nothing with an intense gaze, the reject [Eomer] was waiting their verdict in way that could remind us to a little girl in front of a doll store or a cute little puppy.

"*Sniff* yeah, that could solve our problem. I guess we should play scrabble…" spoke Aragorn in an unsure way.

The unloved-by-his-father-boy jumped on his feet and scream like someone who should get mental help, while running to the toy chest.

"I GO FIND THE GAME FIRST BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL!"

"Good 'cause, I totally don't want to do it for you, bunch of wankers." retorted Legolas.

Time past and Faramir finally found it and assembled the board game. Now, they are all ready to play.

"I'm the one that play first because I was the one who fetched the game and because I'm the cutest of all. I also think that Eomer should be the last to play because nobody cares for him." said the ginger guy with a melodic voice.

The king and the pointy eared creature exchanged a look. "We agree that the looser might play last." answered the two male in chorus in a matter-of-fact way. A lonely tear traced the left cheek of the last player.

The general of the army of Gondor made his very first move. "_Tree_" was the word.

"Ha! Try to beat that, morons!" shouted Faramir with a huge smile across the face.

"That only gives you four points, you stupid macho." said the British elf with an exasperated demeanor.

"One, two, three, four… for Faramir! Okay, your turn Le-gay-las!" exclaimed Strider [Aragorn] with a childish expression.

"I'm not answering to this…" murmured an obviously frustrated blond being. The second player made the word "_Hair_" (I don't know how he got that word in his head (sarcasms)).

"One, two, three, four, ten, hum…" counted Aragorn still in his childish behavior and writing it down on the score sheet cheerfully.

"Seven point for me, me dear imbecile." told Legolas plainly after tacking another sip from his cup of tea.

"Oh yeah, s'ven for ya! My turn now!" Then, the king of babbles took his letters and made the word "_sword_". Fourteen points for Aragorn!

"I – like – totally can't believe he made more points than I…" mumbled Legolas.

" Okay, I think that it's Faramir's turn?" questioned the brown hair man.

"Hey!" shouted a vexed king of Rohan (that's what happened to Eomer after his uncle died right?).

"Oh… well go ahead, shithead."

Eventually, Eomer assembled his pieces and wrote on the board "_sexiness_". Hell yeah… well done, Eomer! Seventeen points for our hot reject.

When Faramir's turn came, the first player eyed the word for a moment and then looked at his pieces. He finally took a "_s_" and put it had the end of Eomer's word.

"I add an "_s_" at the end of your "_sexiness_" to make… "_Helicopter_"."

"What's that?" asked the should-shut-up-more-often guy.

"I think it is a… hum… body part… of women." answered the knight with some insecurity.

"Oh…! You mean their menstruation cycle!" shouted the no brainer.

"Yes, that's it! Turns around and round and round… like a helicopter!" said Faramir while gesticulating a circle as an Italian would have done it.

"I'm brushing my hair because I didn't hear a DAMN thing of what you were saying. Bitches LOVE my hair." told Legolas. Tough, no one cared. "I'm gonna pick another letter since I can't write any valuable word."

"So, basically, it's my turn?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, it is your damn bloody turn."

"Great!" exclaimed the ex-rider. He took three letters and made… well, as Aragorn is Aragorn, he made "_ass_". Three points for him.

As he wrote down his new points, Eomer bustled about writing his word. Oh no… he didn't just write "_vampires_"…

The three other members of the League of the Four Smexy Hot Guys stared at him with disgusted expressions and evil glares. Oh no, he DIDN'T.

"What?" questioned the last player."Vampires are cool! …It's, herm… popular?"

Faramir was the first to speak.

"Eomer… get up, turn around, get out, close the door and, please, go kill yourself."

That's what happened. He got up, turned around, went out, closed the door and went kill himself with a big _thud_.

* * *

**Oh no! Did sexy Eomer really died! AT THE FIRST CHAPTER! Don't worry, he'll come back (hohoho, I'm such a troll). x) Yeah... we'll never find out who's the winner of the game. Did you liked it? I hope you did. I want to know, so if you have time, please, review. Oh, I almost forgot! Poll of the chapter... if the game continued, who do you think would have won and why?**

**Next Chapter: what if they discover about your awkward, weird couples you guys made up in fanarts or fanfictions?**


End file.
